Drafted Away
by Gacgurlie
Summary: This story is about when Bella moves back to forks. Edward gets drafted before they meet up again and accepts going into the USMC. Will he get out? Will they fall in love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOY OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARECTERS I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO STEPHANIE MEYER! SHE WROTE AN INCREDIBLE SERIES AND SHE IS AWESOME!**

Chapter 1: Bella P.O.V

Today is the day that I have to move back to dreary old Forks, Washington. A place where I was born and for the most part was taken away after my mom Renee and my dad Charlie broke up soon after I was born. I moved back here last year but then had to leave because Phil my mom's new husband got really sick and had to go to a hospital in Florida. Out of respect for my new "dad" I spent an extra year with my mom taking care of Phil. For the most part he is better and now again I'm being shipped off to Forks where the sky is grey and always dripping some type of liquid.

I board my plane flight 304 to Seattle saying my final goodbyes to my Mom and Phil and the warm Florida air, the sun ,the humidity because in a few hours all of that would be gone I had to trade I'm my tank tops for long sleeved shirts. I sit in my seat and stare out the window, this is going to be a long flight.

It's about 3:00 when I arrive to my luck I see Charlie again in his forks police jacket I swear he never takes that off. I walk over to him "Hey dad." I give him a big hug. " Hey bells" he said as he hugs me back and he picks up my bag walking towards his police cruiser. "How's Phil doing?" he asks. "Well truthfully dad he's doing much better now ,and the doctor said he can start playing baseball again and he's so excited he hasn't put his bat down since." I explain


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARECTERS I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO STEPHANIE MEYER! SHE WROTE AN INCREDIBLE SERIES AND SHE IS AWESOME!**

**CH2**

Bella P.O.V

About three awkward hours later we pulled up to my new house the last time I came here was only for about 2 weeks so I just decided to leave most of my things here. Charlie said that winter break would be over Monday and that I could go back to school then I remembered "Edward" I said aloud without even thinking. Edward was a boy, a very attractive boy, that I met in biology I swear he was a Greek God just with his looks and charm, but then I started to wonder did he resent me for leaving after he told me his family's big secret . He and his entire family were vampires "vegetarians" which men they only fed on animals ,within a few days after he told me Phil got sick and I had to leave. I made a mental note "figure out his number and call him he needs to know the truth the explanation of why I left so suddenly" I said silently to myself. Charlie turned to me and said " You've still got that Cullen kid on your brain, huh?",I nodded in agreement. "He's been asking about you a lot, well when I've seen him around town he even gave me his number to give to you the next time you called ,but I guess I forgot to" Charlie handed me the number from his coat pocket. "Thank you ,Jesus" I whispered quietly low enough for Charlie not to hear. Then I pulled out my Iphone and called.

Edward P.O.V

I missed her ,I needed her , was all I kept repeating in my head last year a new girl had moved here Bella Swan she was everything to me. Then all the sudden one day she left soon after she figured out my secret and I told her a few things about my family and myself. We were Vampires ,but vegetarians as we called ourselves because we only fed off animal blood. Yesterday in the mail I received a letter from the United States Marine Core informing me that I had been called to fight in the Iraqi war since I hadn't heard from Bella and was pretty sure she had forgotten about me I reluctantly accepted. About 10 minutes later I got a call on my cell from an unknown number (I usually just let my voicemail get it but today I was feeling nice) I answered "Hello" I said. "Edward ?" a very familiar ,beautiful voice answered back. _BELLA_ my mind screamed I then realized I'd been silent foe a long time. "Bella how's Florida I miss you !" I said. "Florida was nice but I'm back in town for good!" she explained enthusiastically. _ OH SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT AM I GONNA TELL HER? WE NEED TO SPEAK FACE TO FACE I CAN'T TELL THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE( WHOA ,WHOA DID I REALLY JUST SAY I LOVE HER ) IM GOING OFF TO WAR BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS SCARED AND HATED ME? FUCK MY LIFE JUST WENT FROM AWESOME TO FML._

_**Hey guys its Gacgurlie I hope you like this it's my first fan fic and I'm nervous hope u like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARECTERS I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO STEPHANIE MEYER! SHE WROTE AN INCREDIBLE SERIES AND SHE IS AWESOME!**

Chapter 3: Bella P.O.V

"Hello?" an angelic voice said to the other end of the line. That voice I recognized as Edward, I said "Edward ?" without thinking again. The other end was quiet for a long time, thinking I did something wrong I was about to hang up the phone when I heard "Bella how's Florida I miss you !"He said. "Florida was nice but I'm back in town for good!" I explained happily. Then he was quiet again I heard him say quietly "Bella leave your window open I'll be over soon_._" After that he hung up. I literally ran over to my window and threw it open and sat down on my bed. A few moments later I felt cold arms wrap around me I looked up. _Edward my brain screamed_, as I looked up into the topaz eyes. "Edward" I said as I looked up at him. He leant down and kissed me softly, I automatically kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck tangling my fingers into his soft bronze hair. "Bella, love we need to talk." he said softly into my ear. _Wait, my brain screamed he said he loved me ,but you know you love him too._ I smiled at my thoughts as Edward picked me up and ran us to our meadow. The place where he showed himself to me moments after he admitted he was a vampire.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"So Beautiful." I murmured looking at his skin it was sparkling like diamonds when the light hit them just right. " This is the skin of a killer ,Bella" he scoffed at my response.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Edward P.O.V

how was I going to tell her I'm being shipped off to Iraq 3 weeks after we graduate. She's going to be devastated. Hell I'm going to be devastated we just got each other back and I don't think either of us are willing to let each other out of our site. "Bella," I said quietly. " I was drafted into the Iraq war and I'm sorry I accepted " I looked down not knowing what she was going to say. I felt a warm hand on my cheek as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes."Edward I…..".

**Hey like the cliffy LOL JK**

**HOPE YOU LIKE PLZ REVIEW**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHINK IDK HOW CLOSE THE FLASHBACK AND HE PART IN TWILIGHT ARE.**


End file.
